legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OlmecisNumber1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Legends Of The Hidden Temple S01E15 DSR XviD Ookler page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Leslie I've noticed you joined this wiki to replace the missing videos with working ones. Some of the videos you uploaded onto this wiki were taken down by Viacom, so I am helping out by uploading videos that are really working. I'm Simon Quear, nice to meet you. Snake Bracelet third Temple Guard I uploaded a screen shot of the third temple guard in the holes of the python. Here is a picture Episode Order It says that galileos canonball is the first episode and blackbeards treasure map is episode 19. Will you change it so that Blackbeards Treasure map is episode 1 and golden cup is episode 2. SimonOrangeIguana2001 (talk) 01:32, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Episodes and Admins Hello. I'm afraid I know little about Legends of the Hidden Temple, but you are welcome to update the episode list, and add pages for the episodes yourself. The wiki is free for anybody to edit. If there have been no active admins in the last 60 days ( ) then you can place an adoption request to gain rights yourself. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Temple run description's? Hello I'm contacting you about if you know if there's any temple run description's thatare empty and that need to be filledLothtfan2004 (talk) 00:36, November 1, 2016 (UTC) GUTS Season 2 Here's the Nickelodeon Guts episode taping dates for 1993: Ep224H – Sat, April 24 Got the Info From Nickelodeon Themselves. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:44, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I Noticed You Adopted the Wiki Hey Leslie, I've been doing good on the wiki as you have. May I be an admin too? PurpleParrots7 (talk) 21:19, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Contestant Pages Hello, Leslie. Why do we have individual contestant pages? It was something Alec Bordon made before his was banned. I believed that everything associated with the contestant can be placed on the episode's page aside from person information. Pretty much every contestant page is a stub and arguably pointless. Also, Should the individual temple games have pages since they can explain the challenge and what episodes they was used in in? Can't wait to make this wikia great!Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 03:28, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Quick Question. Is it allowed to label the rounds as show content? I know that the moat has it but none of the other rounds do.Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 12:27, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Gallery Labels Would it be against the rules to add the team names to their galleries (ie Silver Snakes)?Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 13:37, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Bullying David repeatedly vandalized both of the Warehouse 13 wikis, replacing entire pages with repeated use of a certain N word. Per Ankh ED 03:21, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :Be that as it may, I am an Admin of the Artifact Database wiki, where HIS behavior is not tolerated in any way shape or form. I will not apologize for my tone with David, because frankly, I'm not sorry. Have a pleasant evening. Per Ankh ED 03:28, February 8, 2018 (UTC) David Do what you feel is best. I personally have no feelings either way, as this wiki is not my concern. Per Ankh ED 11:24, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :As I have stated previously, do what you feel is best. Per Ankh ED 12:00, February 19, 2018 (UTC) What makes you think the third temple guard in episode 39 is in the cave of sighs Steps of Knowledge Color Combinations please add notes about steps of knowledge color Combinations in the trivia sections. Snake Bracelet Third Temple Guard Show me proof that the third temple guard in episode 39 is in the Cave of Sighs. Mandarin Hand The only time a female contestant entered that room was in The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus Years ago, someone said that the half pendant on The Snow Cone of Mt. Kilimanjaro was in the Dark Forest. Could you show me proof where it actually is? Hi Leslie, first of all, thank you so much for your welcome, im happy to be here and salute you, now i want to present myself: My name is Justin, im from Chile, i was a child in 90s and in june 1997, when i been 6 years old, Nickelodeon arrived to my TV Cable system and i watched "Legends" for the first time, from that moment, i loved it (my favorite team are the Green Monkeys, hahaha), i watched all the episodes aired in latinamerica and dubbed to my language, saddly, since 2002 or 2003, this show has never aired again by Nick Latinamerica, but before, since may 2000- to february 2002, i recorded in VHS a lot of episodes (now only keep in dvd a part of them), and i know (or remember by memory) the spanish titles of all that episodes, and added that now in the page, and also, added the info about the 2 dub's this show haved, to contribute a little bit more. Again, thank you so much for your welcome, very kind, im happy to give this little contribution. Salute!!!!!!!!!!! Picho90 Mvbattista has struck again I saw a message on your message wall on Community Central from the infamous Mvbattista. He asked if you unblock him. I wouldn't risk it if I were you. I compared another spoiled admin of other wikis (Buckimion of the Seth MacFarlane show wikis) to him. If you unblock him, it's all over, just like if Noah gave Thak the Pendant of Life in the movie. He was smart enough to give Thak the fake pendant. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 18:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC) My Observations I had a look at Mvbattista's contributions from when he was frequently active on FANDOM. From what I've seen, he reverted edits that aren't even vandalism (such as reverting a user's edit where he/she adds what's missing from the page - here's a perfect example). Whenever he saw what he interpreted as vandalism, he hypocritically vandalized by removing what users knew was missing from pages. It's a good thing a FANDOM staff member granted you the rights while Mvbattista was no longer frequently active. Had Mvbattista been as active as Buckimion, this wiki wouldn't be as accurate or well-designed like it is now. Even if Mvbattista is officially fired from this wiki, there still shouldn't be any bias, hoaxes, or anything else you can think of that's fake, obscene, or even offensive. You're lucky you haven't contributed to any of Buckimion's wikis. I haven't contacted FANDOM staff about that notoriously selfish user, but maybe one of his many victims could petition FANDOM to have him banned for using his adminship irresponsibly. You should have a look at the block lists on the following wikis (all of which are run by Buckimion): *Family Guy Wiki *American Dad Wiki *The Cleveland Show Wiki Don't forget to look at the users' contributions and the differences between each of their revisions and each of Buckimion's. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 19:31, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Alternate prize episodes I edited one episode trivia page with the alternate prizes, and that’s John Sutter. Think you can give me a hand with the rest of the episodes? Here’s the category page: https://legends.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Episodes_with_Altered_Prize_Plugs Sonic.ranger4000 17:44, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Someone is changing updated changes I made to The Treasure Map of Jean Laffite (sp?) I made yesterday. There is nothing stated on the episode of brands Fashion Bug or Armitron watches. If you watch the episode again, you will see that the prizes are LA Looks Hair Gel, Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Mix, and Melody Pops. Thanks WildcatWildcat4mation (talk) 10:01, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Season 3's final production date Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=US-WKYA89Ig Go to the 10:42 timestamp in the video, where you'll find an audition ad for Season 3 contestants, with the production dates.